onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 740
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | eyecatcher = Nami | rating = | rank = }} "Fujitora Takes Action - The Complete Siege of the Straw Hats" is the 740th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Sengoku and Tsuru arrive on Dressrosa three days after the battle and meet up with Fujitora. Mansherry arrives at the Marine encampment, wanting to help heal the injured citizens. The Marines are easily swayed by her and donate blood to create healing flowers. Meanwhile, the people of Dressrosa prepare to celebrate Riku Doldo III's return to the throne and Rebecca becoming the crown princess. However, Kyros starts a rumor that she is the daughter of a faraway prince who died in a war, in order to prevent her from being associated with him and his checkered past. Tsuru rolls a six on Fujitora's die, allowing the Marines to go after the Straw Hats and their allies. Luffy wakes up and Bartolomeo enters Kyros' house to reveal that the Marines are coming for them. The pirates prepare to escape the island. Long Summary Three days after Doflamingo's downfall, Vice Admiral Tsuru and General Inspector Sengoku arrive on Dressrosa with Marine reinforcements. Tsuru asks if Luffy is still in the country, which the Marines affirm, but they reveal that they have placed lookouts everywhere and have defenses all across the country. Sengoku remarks that Tsuru is fired up, making her annoyed as she heads to the Marine camp. They reach the camp, where Fujitora is sitting and eating. Tsuru asks him why he is not going after the pirates, but Fujitora reveals that Luffy has had providence on his side; for the past two days he rolled a die with the condition that they would go after him if the die landed on anything other than one, but both times the die has landed on one. He thanks Tsuru for assisting in transporting Doflamingo, but reminds her that he is in charge, and she accepts his decision but says they cannot leave the pirates at large forever. Mansherry then arrives at the camp and asks the Marines to become donors, and they gawk at her cute appearance. Sengoku too remarks that she is cute, but is prodded by Maujii, who berates him for not treating the princess with respect. Mansherry says that the dwarves should not show themselves to anyone outside the royal family but still wanted to heal the citizens, which piques Sengoku's interest. At the royal palace, Viola walks around wondering where Rebecca is as she remembers Rebecca confronting Riku Doldo III earlier. Rebecca asked Doldo why Kyros would tell a lie like that, but Doldo replied that that was what he wanted. In the downtown area below, Gatz gets the citizens excited by announcing that today will mark Doldo's return to the throne and Rebecca becoming the crown princess. Up in the palace, Elizabello II remarks to Doldo that everyone wanted him back after getting fooled by Doflamingo, being prepared to stake their future on his pacifist ideals. As Doldo remembers looking over Dressrosa while inside the Birdcage, he wishes he could be a god-like king who could fend off natural disasters, though tells an appalled Elizabello that he is only jesting. He says that they will continue their efforts until the day Rebecca inherits the throne, but Elizabello wonders if that will turn out all right, remembering how stubborn Scarlett was when she was young. Inside, Rebecca is fitted into a yellow dress by attendants, but is left speechless by her reflection. The attendants recall hearing about her father, revealing that they heard that he was a prince of a faraway land and that Scarlett ran away with him, forcing her to be pronounced dead. Upon hearing this, Rebecca's expression sours and she clenches her dress as Viola looks on. Downtown, people discuss the story of Rebecca's father and how he died in a war, leaving her as a true, pure-blooded heir to the throne. Kin'emon and Kanjuro overhear this as they ride on Kanjuro's sparrow carrying groceries, and are confused as they know Kyros to be Rebecca's father. As he sits by Scarlett's grave, Kyros remembers spending time with Rebecca when he was a toy and how he would drop a flower petal into her house every night to tell her he was still there. Meanwhile, citizens are lining up at the Marine camp to receive glowing flowers that heal their wounds. Kin'emon and Kanjuro notice this as well as the increased Marine presence as they fly higher to avoid drawing attention. At the Marine camp, Mansherry uses the Marines' blood to create the flowers, and Sengoku heartily offers to give many donations, creating a competition between him and the Marines to see who can give the most. As this happens, Fujitora tells Tsuru that she can roll the die, and as always, they will go after the Straw Hats if anything other than a one is rolled. Kin'emon and Kanjuro bring the groceries to Kyros' house, causing Luffy to wake up and scarf down the food. Kin'emon and Kanjuro tell the others about the rumors about Rebecca's father, and Luffy is surprised by this as he sleepily eats the food, though is also in a rush to get back to Sanji's group, causing Zoro to tell him to take it easy. Luffy is angered by the story, but Kyros reveals that he was the one who made it up. He says that he did it because he used to be a criminal and was never meant to interact with the royal family like he did, so he wants Rebecca to live happily without the shadow of his past behind her. Luffy, however, does not buy the explanation. Right then, Bartolomeo races up to Kyros' house as Kyros receives a call from Leo, and Bartolomeo becomes entranced when he sees five of the Straw Hats together. He reveals to them that Sengoku and Tsuru are on Dressrosa, and at the Marine encampment, Tsuru rolls a six with Fujitora's die. Fujitora is now set on capturing the Straw Hats and the criminals residing in the palace. The Marines are mobilized, though they wonder about breaking the king's asylum, but Fujitora says that he will take all responsibility. The pirates in Kyros' house then prepare to escape the island. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The anime adds the following: **A scene of Kyros visiting his wife's grave alone. **Marines informing Tsuru that they placed lookout units at every port on Dressrosa. **As Mansherry introduces herself to Tsuru and Sengoku, some of the dwarves poke Sengoku's foot with their spears. **Sengoku arguing with some Marine soldiers over who can donate more blood to Mansherry's healing campaign. **The anime shows Luffy waking up right after Kin'emon and Kanjuro return to Kyros' house with food. *The scene of Sengoku laughing at Issho's decision to use a dice to determine whether or not to capture Luffy is extended. *In the manga, Issho asks Tsuru to roll his dice before Mansherry introduces herself to the Marines. In the anime, it is after Sengoku volunteers to help in Mansherry's efforts to heal the people. Site Navigation ru:Эпизод 740